CA 2,054,617 A1 discloses a cutting member of a saw chain which is to be re-sharpened using a grinding wheel. During resharpening there is a planar surface on a cutout between depth limiter and cutting tooth. The cutting surface formed on the cutting tooth has a cutting surface edge which in the resharpening state shown is arranged directly on the underside of the roof section of the cutting member. If the cutting tooth is re-sharpened further and at the same time the grinding wheel is moved parallel to the bearing position plane, the cutting surface edge creeps into the roof section.
If cutting members are re-sharpened by hand with a file, the operator must guide the file such that the cutting angle, that is, the angle about which the cutting surface on the roof section is inclined relative to the running direction, remains the same. At the same time, the operator must ensure when filing that he does not guide the file too far in the direction of the bearing position plane as this can result in weakening the cutting tooth in the region of the connection to the basic body of the cutting member. This is difficult in particular for inexperienced operators. In particular in the case of cutting members with a roof section which falls away to the rear, manual resharpening using a round file requires a good deal of skill as the file is to be guided not only in the horizontal direction but also in the vertical direction at the same time. Even small errors in the positioning of the round file give rise to a clear change in the cutting angle.